


Sherbet

by puff22_2001



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, Developing Relationship, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Food, Insecurity, Jealousy, Love Triangles, Multi, Polyamorous Character, Polyamorous Usagi, Polyamory, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 11:52:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15118826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puff22_2001/pseuds/puff22_2001
Summary: Minako is the Goddess of Love, with all that entails. But flesh-bound goddesses can hurt, too. Can Usagi see that?





	Sherbet

Minako was not an envious woman when it came to romance. Despite what Rei might say, Minako wasn’t really capable of begrudging anyone their happiness, as long as it was freely given by all parties involved. She was the Goddess of Love and she respected her title, and stood by it.

Now,  _possessiveness_ , on the other hand…

“Mina! Are you in there?” Usagi asked as she tugged on the other blonde’s plaid over-shirt. Minako refocused on her date, trying to will away  the hot annoyance on her face.

“Yeah, sorry! I was still trying to decide.” That Mamoru could ruin  _dessert_ , of all things, was just the icing on the shit cake.

Minako and Usagi had actually managed to find a few precious hours alone together. Everyone else was busy; Ami had a rare chance to spend a Saturday morning with her mom, and Rei and Mako were out shopping. Even  _Mamoru_  was too wrapped up in some assignment or other that he’d only smiled and told Usagi to have a great time when Minako had stopped by to pick her up. Then he’d dared to kiss Usagi, as chastely as ever, before patting her cheek.

If she hadn’t loved Usagi so much, Minako might have let it slip to the other girl’s parents how much time she was spending with her college-aged boyfriend. But Minako  _did_  love Usagi, more than her own extensive life. So, she bit her tongue and played nice with Mamoru when their shared partner forced them to occupy the same general location.

Minako hated it, though. She hated sharing Usagi with  _him_. Even knowing intellectually that Usagi loved her equally and in her own unique way did very little to stem the waves of jealousy that came whenever the subject of Mamoru came up.

Mamoru himself didn’t help. The man was endlessly cool and polite to her, and unfailingly affectionate with everyone else. The result was that Minako looked liked the bad guy and got extra shots of hot jealousy every time he interacted with any of  _her_  girls. All that, though she was only actually dating Usagi (at the moment).

It was that knowledge, that she and Mamoru (so far) were the only ones graced with Usagi’s special “Romance Package Deluxe!” affection, that had soured her mood. It had been a great mood, too! Minako had happily been trying to decide between triple fudge ice cream or swirl soft serve when Usagi had made a very innocent suggestion.

“Mamo-chan and I love the triple! You should get that!” Usagi only meant to help, but the inclusion of Mamoru and his opinions were unwanted. Even worse, Minako felt like shit for being annoyed at all. Usagi had been clear; she loved them all, so much, and Minako had agreed to that on Usagi’s terms. But Mamoru’s constant spiritual presence still stung.

“I’m thinking something else, maybe.” Minako answered Usagi’s original idea after a minute of quelling the hurt until she could look Usagi in the eye and smile. Usagi wasn’t stupid, but she didn’t say anything when it came to Mamoru. She didn’t hide her relationship with him when she was with Minako, but she didn’t push him in her face. Usagi could be oblivious and tactless to a tee, but in matters of the heart she usually hit her mark.

Today was no different. Usagi looked thoughtful for a moment, then brightened considerably. “How about rainbow sherbert? I get that every week when Papa brings me here.”

Minako looked over at the tub of sherbet in the display. The sweet treat wasn’t a true rainbow; the colors coincided with flavors and the parlor probably didn’t want to pay for so many. But the five colors included were very beautiful, glistening and soaring as only good sherbet did. Minako’s smile grew more genuine.

“Which is which flavor?”

“Red is raspberry. Orange is, well, orange. Green is lime, and blue is something called blue raspberry, which  _I_  think is just a ripoff to have raspberry twice.” Usagi said with a huff. “They probably just dye the sherbet different colors.”

“Yeah, probably.” Minako said with affection. Still, the idea appealed to her. “What’s the white?”

“Oh, it’s coconut! Papa says it taste like when he and Mama went to the beach on their honeymoon.” Usagi’s eyes went glassy with romantic notions of honeymoons and the food found there. Minako laughed, her bitterness gone for the moment. Usagi was as predictable as the rising sun, and just as welcome.

“I think I’ll get that one.” Minako said as she hugged Usagi closer in her arms. Usagi beamed up at her, and Minako felt a wave of true peace.

Minako was not an envious woman. She had the best love in the world already.

**Author's Note:**

> sirazaroff on Tumblr is one of my best motivators for writing angsty Minako. As well, I love poly sailors even as I love Mamoru. Figuring out how the two heroes fit together in a world where Usagi truly is Love (when I headcanon Mamoru and Minako as distant allies) is an interesting exercise in low-stakes conflict.


End file.
